Gohan's High School Times
by Katana King
Summary: Join Gohan as he goes through high school while trying to keep his secret coming out in the open. Too bad a certain raven haired girl tries to find out his secret and expose Gohan for who he really is.  But, can romance bud from her own curiousity? [GxV]


**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its properties.**

**Alright, I'm going to try and do a Gohan and Videl fic and so I hope I do a good job on it. The beginning is kinda boring so if you just wanna skip towards the thing that separates stuff, its ok. Don't worry, you won't miss a lot if you skip to it.**

**I hope you enjoy this fic and remember to review! Review!! REVIEW!!!**

**Chapter 1 – The Trip to School**

A seventeen year old Gohan was studying at home while his 7 year old brother played outside chasing butterflies and his mother was downstairs cooking lunch. With Cell gone, the past six years were peaceful times and no major threats had surfaced. He had long ago accepted the fact that his father dying was for the better of the world and that it wasn't his fault that he died. Still, in the back of his mind, he held some type of guilt for the death of his dad. During some of his restless nights that this little part of his mind causes, he would go outside and just lay on the grassy plains and stare at the stars. Goten, his brother, would also come outside if he wasn't sleeping and just sit with Gohan, asking him why he does it?

Why does he do it? Maybe because Gohan could escape the house more, or maybe it was so he could talk to his dad. Since Goten never met Goku, he would often question Gohan about him. He would gladly answer him as his thoughts traveled back to when he was alive and Goten would always be amazed at all the things his father did. How he wished his little brother could see Goku and meet with him. Looking at Goten, it was like meeting a mini-Goku, so full of energy and innocence just like his dad was.

Gohan was sitting in his room, finishing up the last of his mounds of homework, before his mom called them down for some lunch. When he reached the kitchen, he could see his bro cleaning his hands and face rapidly, wanting to eat the food that gave off the delicious aroma. Chi-Chi was setting the last of the meal when she turned to Gohan eating. Her eldest son could see some type of gleam in her eyes as she motioned for him to sit down.

One second after the faucet turned off, Goten was already in his seat, fork and knife in his hand. His eyes grew big and wide as his gaze was all over the huge fish his mom cooked. Drool was practically rushing out of his mouth seeing the amount of delicious food in front of his eyes. Of course, being raised by Chi-Chi, she made sure he had the same type of manners Gohan did and so he waited until his mom gave him the signal to start digging in.

Gohan on the other hand, held as much of an appreciation for the food just like Goten, except he was more calm about, having only a little bit of drool coming out of his mouth. The wife of Goku finally sat down and after getting her own food first, told them to start digging in, and dig they did. During lunch, she looked towards the eldest demi-saiyan and waited until he paused for a breath. He was just about to start his next bowl of rice before his mom called out to him.

"Gohan!" Looking between the food and his mom, he gave into her glare as he gave his attention towards his mother.

"I need to discuss something important with you."

"What is it mom?"

"Well, for the past few years, I have been the one to have you study so that you will be smart and not a clunk head like your father was."

He just nodded before she continued on. Goten was basically ignoring it was his side of the table was being stacked with piles of empty plates and bowls.

"However, " he did not like the sound of that, "you need to be able to communicate with other people that you may not know and people your own age."

His mind was beginning to process all of this information his mother was saying before he came to a scary realization.

"But Mom! I don't want to go to a school! Besides, why do I need to learn to communicate with other people?"

"Because, in order to be a successful scholar, you need to be able to have good social skills and another reason that you need to go to school is to get your high school diploma so that colleges will accept you into their program. Don't worry honey, it will only be for one year and then another 4 years in college, and then a couple more years to get the highest degree in everything."

"Everything!?!!?"

"Plus, you should make some friends your own age. It would be good for your development in life, after all, everybody needs friends."

"But-"

"The Z fighters don't count Gohan. Now, don't ask any more questions, OR ELSE!"

He visibly gulped as he knew far too well what that meant. He had witnessed the action associated with that phrase when his dad didn't get his driver's license. The frying pan was not something he would like to experience and he didn't want to start now. Goten, who finished his food a while ago, just looked back and forth between his brother and mom. He didn't know what she said that made him scared, but he knew if she ever said that do him, he should just do what his mom told him to do.

"Okay mom, I'll go. When do I start."

"You will start when the new school year starts, which should be around August of this year. Now there are a few rules you need to follow."

Gohan just nodded before allowing his mother to continue on.

"You must always have 100 percent straight A's on all your work. Rule number two is that you need to conceal your powers as you need to have a normal appearance around those teenagers. That means no flying, showing off your strength, fighting, or turning Super Saiyan. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes mom."

"Good, so just go play outside with your brother while I clean up the dishes."

"Really?" He was confused. Usually after lunch, she would just order him back up to his room to study some more.

"Sure. Everybody needs a break once in while, and I think you should take this time to play with Goten. I'm sure he'll be very happy."

Something grabbed his arm as his brother had the happiest expression he had on his face. Playing with Gohan was rare and he could never pass up this chance to play with his big bro. His body was full of excitement, each second increasing the excitement. Gohan just smiled as he too, would never miss this chance and he knew that what he had planned would be fun and productive for the both of them. They both stopped as they reached the clearing around their small house.

"So what do you want to do big brother? Maybe we could chase butterflies, or catch a dinosaur, or go fishing, or go play-"

"Hold on there squirt. I know what we can do. Dad and I use to do this a lot a long time ago."

"Really! What is it, what is it, what is it?"

"How about a little training? Me and you."

The mini-Goku face brightened as his eyes sparkled with joy.

"Yay! Me and Trunks usually spar together and sometimes, mom takes me out to give me tips on martial arts."

"Really," it was Gohan's turn to be surprised. His mom, the one who forced him to study all day and all night and didn't like fighting in their lives, was teaching him martial arts. Lucky. "well that's surprising. So, who's stronger between you and Trunks?"

"Trunks is, but it's really fun running around and punching and kicking each other."

"Oh, I see. Well, let's get started."

Gohan dropped into a fight stance as Goten started to get in a stance similar to his. Then they began. About two hours later, they both stopped and laid down on the ground, panting for air. Gohan was amazed at how strong and advanced he was at fighting. For his age, he was pretty powerful and he just looked towards his little brother in amazement.

"Wow squirt. Maybe if you keep training, you'll probably be stronger than me in no time."

He just shot straight up up with his face showing signs of surprise.

"Really?!! No way! I could never be as strong as you. Your like, the strongest guy I know."

Gohan just laughed at looked towards the sky. It was a clear blue day as the sun shone brightly across the region. After a brief silence, they heard their mom call them in. Later that night, Gohan was having another restless night, but it wasn't the usual reason. Thoughts of going to school and interacting with people his age freaked him out a little as he wondered how he could act this out. He knew that he was never that good of an actor, and lying was not his forte. What if he messed things up and they found out his secret. Practically everyone knew about the Cell Games, and he was semi-thankful that that guy Hercule took all the credit. Just thinking of all that publicity made him shudder.

* * *

The alarm clock rang as Gohan awoke from his once peaceful slumber. He glanced at the time and was confused as to why it woke him up so early. Then as his memory started to function, he quickly realized that this was the first to day start school. 

"Aww man!"

Looking over to his brother's side of the room, he noticed that he wasn't disturbed by the ringing of the alarm clock and just lied there, sprawled across the bed with a huge nose bubble getting bigger and then smaller and then big again. Groggily, he got out of bed and quickly went through his normal routine. Dressing up in the outfit his mother picked out for him the night before, he quickly put on the red pants with the white long sleeved shirt, finished off with a black vest with the Orange Star High badge on it. He took a look in the mirror and seemed satisfied with the way he was dressed.

When he reached the kitchen, his mom took one glance and had stars twinkling in her eyes.

"Oh, look at you Gohan. You look very handsome. Oh, I can't believe my baby boy is going off to his first day at school."

He just blushed and went towards the table where his large amounts of food were located.

"Um, thanks mom."

"Now remember what we discussed."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry, I wont show off my powers."

He quickly finished his breakfast and grabbed his schoolbag to go off to school. Calling Nimbus, the golden cloud swiftly came by and Gohan hopped on to it.

"Wait, here's your lunch Gohan." She tossed him a capsule and he caught it placing it in his pocket.

"Thanks mom. I'll see you later."

He motioned for Nimbus to fly off as his mother's voice echoed in the air.

"Have a good day son!"

He was flying into the city where his school was located in. Satan City, a place that was named after the so called "savior of the world", Hercule Satan, was large and had a few tall buildings. He noticed a huge statue of him right in the middle city and just smiled, amused at how the people reacted to his "victory" over Cell.

"I sure am glad that I didn't get the credit for defeating Cell." He spoke to no one in particular.

After a while, he noticed a few sirens sounding off and decided he would just look to see all the commotion. Seeing that a bank robbery was in progress, he look at his watch and figured that he could kill some time before reaching school. Landing in an alley near there, he dropped off his book bag and transformed Super Saiyan to conceal his identity.

"Alright, we have the cash. Come on, let's go."

The heavily armed men finished their robbery and began shooting off bullets straight across the bank, terrorizing the people being held hostage. Grabbing a female, they place a gun at her head and walked out of the bank with the bags of money in their hands. The four men saw themselves surrounded by police officers and then started shouting.

"Don't shoot! If you do, it's goodbye to the lady!"

The police lowered their guns slightly, awaiting orders from the captain. Seeing that they weren't risking this woman's life, the one that seemed to be the boss ordered them to start packing away the money in the van. Just when the last bag was placed, a blonde haired figure jumped above them and quickly knocked out the guy holding the lady hostage. Another man pointed his gun at the guy who just knocked out their leader.

"Why you-"

He wasn't able to finish his sentence as a quick punch to the stomach was performed and fell into the world of the unconscious. The other men, after seeing them get knocked out so easily by this new person, began to drive off and get away with the money as fast as the could. The one on the passenger side leaned out the window preparing to shoot at him. However, Gohan used his ki to tip the car and made it flip over, knocking the remaining two unconscious. Not wanting to attract anymore attention, he quickly left the scene before they started asking him questions and wasting any more time.

Landing in the alley, he powered down and quickly picked up his bag, but was stopped when he bumped into a girl. She was a bit shorter than him, with long black pigtails. Her eyes were the prettiest blue that he had ever seen and her skin was flawless, the creamy whiteness of her skin being a very prominent feature. She wore an over sized white-T and black skin tight shorts. Her voice broke him out of his trance and look towards her face.

"Hey watch where you're going."

Her voiced seemed very annoyed and he was very confused as to what she was so angry about.

"Sorry." He replied scratching the backside of his head while giving her the Son grin. Seeing this, she felt something within her mind, but decided to just ignore it.

"Well watch it next time. So, did you see what happened here?"

"No, I had my back turned and I didn't get to see anything."

"Really," she started to look at him suspiciously before she began to walk off, "oh well. I'll just have to talk to the chief."

With that off his case, he started to walk away and decided to just run to school.

The girl walked towards the chief when an old man stopped her.

"Hey, it's Videl. Did you see that guy?"

She stopped and was now curious as to what he was talking about.

"What guy?"

"You mean you didn't see?! He had blonde hair and had super speed and he knocked over those guys' van by just waving his hand. Why, he was like a superhero."

Her mind began to digest this information. She was starting to think that this guy was just crazy.

"I thought he was one of your friends because he wore that same badge just like what you wear."

Again, she began thinking. She decided to go to the chief to see if what this guy was saying was true and sure enough, it was. Seeing that the situation here was done, she took a glance at her watch and headed towards her jet copter to leave for Orange Star High.

* * *

**Well, done with chapter 1. Pretty much the standard if you ask me. Don't worry, it will get better as the story goes on. Alright, tell me what you guys think and send in reviews.**


End file.
